User blog:The Deadliest Warrior/The Penguin vs. The Green Goblin
The Penguin: The eccentric criminal mastermind, known as much for his love of ornithology and trick umbrellas as for his already shady business dealings. The Green Goblin: The bizarre and nearly insane criminal who would fly around on his bat-like glider, dropping doom in the form of Pumpkin Bombs! WHO IS DEADLIEST? Last round Chief Crazy Horse rode his way to victory over General Santa Anna. Nrxt round, a mythology matchup, will be The Nemean Lion vs. The Lernean Hydra. Who would win? The Penguin The Green Goblin Battle: In the gloomy, dark, and dirty streets of Gotham City, The Penguin casually strolls out of Gotham City bank, two vile-looking crows perched on either shoulder. As he starts to cross the street, two quiet shots ring out and the birds on Penguin's shoulder disappear in a puff of feathers. Penguin sqwaks unhappily and looks up, umbrella aimed at the skies. The Green Goblin, riding on his Goblin Glider, swoops down, laughing manically and drops several Pumpkin Bombs down at the Penguin. The Penguin raises his umbrella over his head and the bombs explode harmlessly. The Penguin activates his Umbrella Helicopter and whizzes after the Goblin. When the Green Goblin lands on a tall building, the Penguin drops a few buildings behind and takes careful aim with his Umbrella gun and fires. The shot hits the Green Goblin square in his back, a killing shot, but the Goblin's armor protects him. The Goblin hops back on his Goblin Glider and zooms over the Penguin, but after a quick slice from the Umbrella Sword, the Glider is rendered useless and the Goblin jumps at the Penguin, claws scratching furiously. However, the Penguin quickly raises a fist in the air, catching the Goblin staight in the face. The Penguin jumps in the air and lands a perfect kick on the Goblin's chest, knocking him down. The Green Goblin recovers, however, and throws two Goblin Boomerangs at Penguin,which the Penguin dodges and flips back up, only to come face-to-face with the Goblin Gun. The Penguin quacks and tries to stall the goblin while he fumbles in his pocket for what he's looking for - a Penguin Bomb. As the Goblin scowls and cocks the gun, the penguin grins crookedly and points down. The Green Goblin opens his mouth in confusion as The Penguin activates his Umbrella Helicopter and flies away. There is a small penguin-figurine, about three feet tall, making faster and faster penguin noises. As the sqwakes and honks reach the pinnacle of their speed, the penguin explodes, sending the Goblin hurtling over the side of the building to his death on the streets far below. Far away, as The Penguin hears the bomb explode, he laugh s and lands on the ground, running with what little money he managed to keep during the fight. Expert's Opinion: The experts believed that Penguin's victory was due to his surprisingly deadly and reliable Umbrella weapons and that he was a better fighter up close than the goblin. Category:Blog posts